


Teeth

by CharDaMa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Animal Traits, Child Abandonment, Children are difficult with emotions, Dragon-like behavior, I'm not sure what else there is to tag, Insecurities, Leon is trying to figure out what Raihan is, More characters to be added, Multi, No beta or editor we die like men in this house, Slow Burn, Undecided Relationship(s), Ya'll ever think of pokemon as predators? Cause yeah, it's 2:30 am, slowest of the burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa
Summary: “Aye,” Leon nudges the other’s leg and Raihan makes a noise he’s never heard before but Leon keeps talking anyway, “Why are your teeth like that?”“Why are your teeth like that?” There’s no heat behind it, but Leon huffs. “Cause I was born like this but you know what I mean!”Raihan hums, then shrugs, “Dunno, they just are.”“Don’t they hurt?”“Nah.” Raihan makes a show of showing the canine-like teeth by grinning. “Any more questions?”or:Raihan isn't as human as he seems.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Wataru | Lance, Raihan & Leon, Raihan & Leon & Sonia, Sonia & Leon, Sonia & Raihan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll this has been stuck in my head for the past three days I'm supposed to be doing finals. Ugh. 
> 
> This is originally supposed to be a oneshot so if you want more I guess it could be like one of those drabble fics that could tell a story, Idk it's 2 am.

Leon has only known Riahan for two whole weeks but he can already tell that they’re going to be the best of friends. 

Why you might ask? 

‘Cause the other is super strong and he’s fun to be around. 

That’s all thirteen-year-old Leon needs to know. Growing up in a small town where you practically knew everyone and nothing happened much, Raihan was a blessing in his eyes. 

The thing is-

The thing is… Raihan is also weird, not weird in a scary way. He’s weird in a cool way. He’s got sharp teeth, he’s tall even though they’re the same age. He’s crazy strong too- like strong enough that when his Trapinch bites his hand to get his attention he doesn’t even flinch. Instead, he just smiles and compliments how strong her bite is getting. 

So yeah, Raihan is fun to be around. 

However, there are some things the purple-haired teen wants to ask the other about. Like why his teeth so sharp? Where does he live? Why is he so tall and how the hell can he hear Leon’s mother calling for him when they’re far- far from his house? 

Raihan is all sharp grins and he’s loud. However, he doesn’t talk about himself a lot. Instead, he talks about Trapinch, other pokemon, food, the basics ya know? 

Leon would talk about his family for hours and Raihan would sit and listen as his Trapinch would go on an explore. Raihan doesn’t even seem to care that the pokemon walks off on its own. 

“She’ll be fine. She a tough one.” Was all he said when he saw how worried Leon was getting. Then added, with a grin that was all teeth and eyes as sharp as a knife, “I’m more worried ‘bout the other pokemon yeah? Usually, when she goes off like that it means she’s ‘bout to hunt something.” He pointed to the tall grass and how slow the Trapinch was moving like she was stalking something. 

Leon still thinks it’s a bad idea to let her wander off, but she’s not his pokemon. Hell Leon has yet to get his pokemon yet. So when Raihan leans back against the gate surrounding the town and looks up at the sky he says nothing. 

Three minutes later there’s a shuffle in the grass, followed by a cry. Raihan’s gaze snapped towards the direction, pupils shrinking and a grin appears on his face. 

The grass parts to see Trapinch, a Skwovet hanging from her teeth. 

“Good girl!” Raihan chirps, missing the way Leon shivers a bit. 

~~~~

Two more weeks and Leon finally gets his pokemon. 

It’s a Charmander and Leon has only known him for twenty minutes and he loves him to death. 

He thanks Professor Magnolia giving the old woman the most wholesome hug he can muster and surprisingly Charmander copies his actions, hugging the woman’s leg. She lets out a loud laugh at the gesture and pats Leon on the head. 

“Ah, before you go. You should meet my granddaughter, she’ll be helping me out around here since I’m getting old, you know?” 

“You don’t look old at all!” It’s an automatic response because his mum often jokes about how she’s getting old. The second it comes out his mouth he blushes and she laughs again. 

“Why thank you.” She motions him outside, “Sonia! Come meet Leon!” 

There’s a ginger and she’s currently with a Bulbasaur, crouched in front of it with a berry. The grass pokemon takes it and she stands to greet the two. 

Leon isn’t sure what to think of Sonia but she is nice. Apparently this is her first time in the Galar region since she’s been living with her parents. Leon can tell that she’ll probably be a good professor. 

“I hope you can show her around and make her feel welcomed.” Professor Magnolia smiles at him. 

Well, being the nice and upbeat teen he is, he accepts. 

~~~

Leon spends most of the morning showing Sonia and Charmander around. They make sure to walk slow so the pokemon can keep up. 

“It’s small here. I kind of like it.” Sonia pipes up. They’re walking towards route 1. They’d stop at Leon’s house to gather some snacks after introducing Sonia to his mum and Hop. 

“Yeah?” He smiles. 

She nods, “Honestly, it’s a breath of fresh air! My parents lived in the city and were constantly moving around.” 

Leon hasn’t been to the city yet. 

“I actually like how open this town is, the city is kinda cramped ya know? Plus people live so close together you can practically hear your neighbor’s telly.” She makes a face and Leon snorts at it, making her huff a bit. 

Route 1 comes into view and Charmander’s practically vibrating in excitement. Leon reaches down to pat his head. 

Sonia takes out her Rotomphone and starts taking pictures. 

“Don’t wander too far yeah?” 

“Obviously,” She rolls her eyes, “I’m keeping m’self right here at the gates. I’m not going out there without a pokemon.” There’s a click after she turns to Charmander, the fire type pokemon tilts his head. “I will, however, be recording if you okay with it?” 

Leon nods, “That’s fine.” He turns toward Charmander, “Ready buddy?”

Charmander gives a cry and has a determined look on his face and Leon grins. 

~~~~

An hour later Leon is about to head back, he didn’t wander far. He made sure to be able to keep Sonia in eyesight just in case anything happened and they needed help. 

He’s debating whether to put Charmander in his pokeball when Sonia makes a noise similar to a squeal. 

“It’s a Trapinch!” She says while waving Leon over. He decides by the way Charmander looks like he’s falling asleep to return the pokemon to his Pokeball before making his way over the other teenager. 

“I didn’t know you guys had them this close to town!” 

“We don’t.” Leon says while stepping out the tall grass. He kneels down and holds his hands out. “This one belongs to my friend, he lets her wander around town a lot.” 

“Aint that bad?” Sonia asks, but she’s currently recording Trapinch making her way towards Leon. “What if she gets taken?” 

“She’ll bite the person’s hand off.” 

Raihan’s voice causes Sonia to scream, the Rotomphone falling out of her hands. Before it hits the ground the phone stops and zips into the air, taking station near her head. 

Raihan is seated on the gate with a grin. He waves lazily, “Mornin!”

Leon rolls his eyes, “Rai it’s after lunch.”

“Oh.” Raihan shrugs then turn to Sonia with a closed eye smile, “I’m Raihan.” 

“Sonia,” She says after regaining herself with a pout. Leon tries not to laugh but Sonia can see the way he’s smiling. 

“It’s not funny.” 

“You did scream pretty loud,” Leon says and Riahan nods. 

“Pinch!” Trapinch seems to pity Sonia, and nestles her leg. Sonia has to bend down to pat her head. “Trapinch.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Raihan mumbles, “Quit acting cute she’s not gonna give you any food.” 

Trapinch moves away from Sonia to face Raihan and opens her jaws before snapping them shut as if trying to argue with her trainer. 

Sonia watches from behind her phone screen and Raihan snorts, “That don’ hurt me anymore darling. You’re not that strong.” He climbs off the gate to scoop her up. 

Well, he tries too, only for Trapinch to bite his index and middle finger. 

Sonia makes a noise and Leon winces. 

Raihan doesn’t even flinch. 

  
“How?!-” Sonia squawks as the tallest of the group uses his other hand to pick up, his fingers still in Trapinch’s mouth. 

“Do you know how strong a Trapinch’s mouth is?!” She sounds exasperated and looks pale. “Are your fingers okay- can you even feel them!?” 

Raihan has the most chill expression even on his face, “Is fine, she does it at least twice a day.” 

Sonia looks like she wants to faint. 

Then Trapinch makes a noise and Raihan’s fingers are released. He holds them out in front of Sonia, “Check it doll.” 

There are no bruises. 

Sonia makes a weird nose. 

~~~~~~  
  


“You give ‘im a nickname?” 

“Nah. I ain't good with ‘em.” 

It’s late in the evening and they’re outside in the backyard. Sonia went home before dinner saying she had promised to eat with her grandmother. 

So after dinner, Leon officially introduced Charmander to Raihan. 

Raihan had crouched down and held out his hand for Charmander to sniff. The fire type pokemon seemed to hesitate and Leon was worried to two wouldn’t get along. After a sniff or two Charmander made this weird expression (Leon didn’t even know pokemon could make facial expressions) before going back to Leon. 

Raihan then let out Traphinch out and surprisingly the two pokemon got along and started playing in the backyard. The sun is setting and the sky is tinged pink. 

Then Raihan lets out a loud yawn and Leon is once again reminded how sharp his teeth are. 

“Aye,” Leon nudges the other’s leg and Raihan makes a noise he’s never heard before but Leon keeps talking anyway, “Why are your teeth like that?” 

“Why are your teeth like that?” There’s no heat behind it, but Leon huffs. “Cause I was born like this but you know what I mean!” 

Raihan hums, then shrugs, “Dunno, they just are.” 

“Don’t they hurt?” 

“Nah.” Raihan makes a show of showing the canine-like teeth by grinning. “Any more questions?” 

Leon’s about to asks where the other lives but then Riahan turns a certain way that makes the light do something to his eyes-

Then Leon’s mother comes through the back door, “Boys, it’s time to come in!” 


	2. 2

Raihan’s earliest memory is foggy. 

He remembers voices, colors, laughter. 

Then silence and rain. 

It often comes in a dream, and the red person (Lance, he reminds himself) told him that sometimes people dream of things that already happened to them. 

This isn’t a dream though, it’s sad and confusing and whenever he experiences it his chest hurts for the majority of the day. 

There’s a woman, that has the same skin color as him, holding his hand. He’s being pulled somewhere. He’s being pulled somewhere, it’s quiet and dark. 

She stops and there’s a voice, deeper than hers. Raihan can never see who she’s talking to. 

She lets go of his hand and leaves. 

She doesn’t come back. 

Something grabs him and pulls him further into the dark. 

~~~~~

He wakes up slowly, the spot on the side of his head throbbing and something poking him between his shoulder blades. There’s another pressure against his stomach and something wrapped around his waist. 

He blinks once, twice, then lets out a loud yawn. There’s movement and the sun invading his eyesight makes him recoil and want to bury himself under the large pokemon. 

Instead, he greets the massive (to him) pokemon wrapped around him, “Morning mum,” He pats the Flygon’s head, letting her nuzzle his hand for a few seconds. He even goes as far as to scratch under her chin. 

Then there’s a pinch on his other hand. He looks down, completely unimpressed. 

“Morning to you too runt.” He grins. 

Trapinch lets go of his fingers and make her way over to her mother. 

While Flygon’s tending to the youngest, Raihan untangles himself from her tail and crawls out the makeshift nest to stretch. Once that’s done he makes his way out of their little hideout for that day. 

Most of the time, Raihan sleeps outside with them. He does have a house to go to. It actually belongs to Lance. Raihan does have memories in the small house outside of Hammerlock. The city itself was always loud to him and too noisy. Not to mention how there wasn’t enough space- 

  
  


So Raihan sleeps outside most of the time when Lance is away. He’s old enough to take care of himself now and he does fly to the house to check on it and keep it clean. The house is big and spacious for him- Lance made sure of that. However, nothing can beat actually sleeping outside. 

He’s been living like this for a year and some months, he knows how to hunt, how to clean and dress. Hell, he even knows how to make clothes if he really needs some because going into a city is still a bit much if he spends a long time there. 

Speaking of which, he’s going to have to go through that pile of his and see if he’s got any clothes that can fit him now since he’s getting taller. 

There’s a purr, then a nip at the back of his neck that doesn’t even startle him anymore. He hears the flapping of wings and Trapinch’s call. 

Hm, after getting cleaned up at Outrage he’ll probably look for some more clothes. 

With that thought, he walks toward the lake, Flygon’s presence making the weaker pokemon hide. 

~~~~~  
  


After eating a satisfying amount of breakfast, thanks to some wild Wooloo, Raihan decides to visit the other people- Leon in his small troupe.

So he flies with Flygon to the small town and like always she lands on the outskirts. She seems to be more uncomfortable than Raihan in crowded places so Raihan never forces her. 

Trapinch follows after him as Flygon makes herself comfortable in the tall grass under some trees. It’s difficult to spot her, even if her coloring is a bit different from the norm. 

Trapinch nips at his leg and he huffs. He picks her up and she settles into the hood of his jacket. 

~~~

“HOLY _SHIT-_ ” 

“SONIA!” 

“HE’S _QUIET_!!!” 

Sonia pointed an accusing finger at Raihan. Leon has an exasperated expression on his face as the ginger starts to wag her finger. 

“This is-,” She marches forward, her finger poking Raihan in the chest, “ The _fourth_ time.” 

Raihan let’s his smug expression grow, pointed teeth showing. “Ain’t my fault you’re easy to sneak up on.” 

“I was doing research!” She crosses her arms, “I was recording Charmander and taking notes! That doesn’t mean you can just pop up behind me!” 

“I literally walked,” Raihan motioned to the tall grass, now with a deadpan expression, “Through this tall grass. An’ you didn’t hear me? Leon wasn’t scared.” 

Sonia whirls around to Leon. 

Leon shrugged, “I’m used to it, but today I did hear him.” 

Raihan’s eyes sharpened, “See, you just need to learn like Leon here.” 

Sonia shakes her head, “No, you need to have heavier footsteps- and what do you mean you’re used to this?!” 

Leon hums, patting Charmander’s head. The pokemon growls in satisfaction. “Well, he did it the first week I met him. When I managed to hear him and call im out he stopped. So yeah.” He scratches the back of his head. 

Sonia takes in a breath, irritated. “Fine,” She grinds out looking Raihan up and down, “You better sleep with one eye open mister.”

Raihan smiles, the same smile he showed Leon that day. Sonia doesn’t know it but Leon does and beside him, Charizard’s attention now focused on the taller teen. 

“Alrighty, so what are we doing today?” 

~~~

It takes four more times and on the fifth, Sonia was ready.

With a spray bottle. 

Leon has no idea where she hid it. All he knows is that one minute Sonia’s going through her notebook and then she whirls around with something similar to a war cry and spraying Raihan in the face. Raihan actually makes a cry of his own and runs away.

  
  


It’s… Hilarious actually and Leon can’t help but fall in laughter and tells his Rotom phone to start recording as Sonia chases Raihan around with a bottle full of liquid glitter. 

By Arceus that’s gonna be hard to get rid of. 

It’s all fun and games and Raihan is even outrunning her. Leon even thinks that Riahan is letting Sonia get a few hits just to let her work out some frustration. 

Leon keeps recording, giggling every time Raihan lets out a noise when he gets sprayed in the face. 

Then Charmander lets out a growl. 

It startles Leon, because there’s a bit of an edge to it that he’s never heard from the fire type. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” 

Charmander keeps it up, eyes locked forward and Leon tries to find what it is he’s looking at. It’s probable another wild pokemon-

It is-

-And it. Is. huge. 

It’s moving in the tall grass, a mass consisting of mostly green with blue and gold. It’s moving slowly in Raihan and Sonia’s direction. 

It reminds him of the night Trapinch caught a Skwovet.

“GUYS GET OUT OF THE WAY!!”   
  


Sonia actually stops her pursuit and looks in Leon’s direction, which is probably a mistake because whatever pokemon that was getting closer to her. 

Before it can do anything, Raihan places two fingers in his mouth and lets out a loud whistle. 

The large Pokemon stops right behind Sonia and the girl seems to notice its presence. Leon has to give the girl credit for not looking as horrified as he feels right now. 

Raihan whistles again and this time the pokemon’s head pops above the grass. A green head with blue tips and gold eyes. 

Sonia looks over her shoulder slowly, just in time to the pokemon unfold its wings and then the rest of its body came off the ground to its full height. 

“Don’t freak out.” Raihan whispers, “Just move slowly.” 

Sonia swallows and turns around slowly, now facing the taller than average Flygon. 

“Don’t look her in her eye,” Raihan says as he makes his way over, Sonia looks down at the grass before her. The Flygon leaned its head down and Sonia feels its breath on her head-

“Stop freaking her out!” Raihan snaps and the breath and pressure are gone. Sonia feels like she can breathe again. 

The flygon makes a noise that resembles a huff, tail thumping against the ground. 

“I don’t care. We were playing, you don’t do that-” 

The flygon actually lets out a screech. 

“Yeah well, obviously she’s not okay. Now apologize.” 

Another screech, louder. 

“Now.” 

Instead of a screech this time there’s another huff. 

“Sonia you can look now.” 

Sonia looks up at the Flygon again, purposely avoiding its eyes. 

It leans down and tilts its head side to side as it examines her.

Then it does something that’s similar to those smug grins Raihan wears and huffs in her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes:  
> Yes, Flygon is a Shiny  
> Yes, she is bigger than normal Flygon, there's a reason behind that  
> Raihan get's his stalking tendencies from her because she does it to him. He doesn't see it as weird, he thinks it's to help become more aware, which is why he's silent around Leon and Sonia.  
> Also, yes Lance will be in the fic.  
> On a side note, thank you for the reviews and pointing out mistakes in the first chapter!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was… playing…” Sonia lets out a breath. “How was that playing?” 
> 
> “She does it to me all the time.” It usually ends up with them wrestling. 
> 
> “That’s not normal.”
> 
> Raihan tries not to wince and tries not to inch closer to the dragon at Sonia’s tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Sorry for the wait, I recently moved to a new apartment and we just got the internet like two days ago. Not only that I'm looking for a job because I and my roommate are both in school and we need that money. So I'm not sure when my next update will be. Sorry all.

Flygon lets out another huff, causing Sonia’s locks to move as well. Even though Raihan says it’s okay, it’s obviously not because it’s not normal to have such a large dragon-type pokemon towering over someone. 

Flygon leans closer, its snout pressing against her forehead before pressing against her. She nearly crumbles then and there. 

However the dragon type lets out a deep rumble and rubs her snout against the girl’s head, then Sonia feels something rough and wet glide across her forehead. 

The pokemon lets out a soft rumble before licking her again, this time her nose before pulling away. 

Sonia distantly hears movement around her but now she sides glances at Raihan who moves between her and the pokemon, She’s thankful for it when he presses a hand on her snout and pushes the dragon type away. 

“She was playing.” He explains, just as Leon makes his way through the tall grass to them. The Flygon watches him and Leon’s Charmander lets out a small growl. 

Flygon’s tell thumps against the ground and it lets out a huff in the fire types direction before turning away, clearly a dismissal. 

“Be nice.” Raihan almost growls. These are his friends, he wants them to get along.

Flygon raises her head to look down on him more but does nothing more. 

“That was… playing…” Sonia lets out a breath. “How was that playing?” 

“She does it to me all the time.” It usually ends up with them wrestling. 

“That’s not normal.”

Raihan tries not to wince and tries not to inch closer to the dragon at Sonia’s tone. From behind the girl Leon seems to notice but Raihan isn’t focused on him right now. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Right, um I think I want to go home.” 

~~~~~~

Raihan doesn’t visit them for a while after that.

Instead, he goes home. 

He goes to the house that Lance uses, the one Raihan can remember being taken care of in. It’s a big house, the bottom floors are normal but the second floor is open. Raihan does have an unclear memory of the second floor looking different but he can never remember properly for some reason. 

So he jumps off of Flygon before she can even touch down properly, and scrambles inside through the door, accidentally breaking the knob and hinges. He ignores Flygon and Trapinch and heads straight to room Lance usually uses. 

He goes to the nightstand by the bed and opens the first drawer, taking out the small phone and turning it on. The Rotom buzzes to life and greets him. 

Raihan ignores it,

“Call Dad.” 

~~~~  
  


The thing is, Raihan knows he’s not normal. 

He knows, he can see it every day when he looks at his reflection. He knows it every time Trapinch bites him. He knows it every time when he bites into a wild pokemon. He knows it every time he tries to remember his past but can only get bits and snippets. He knows it whenever someone comments on his teeth. 

The thing is, he doesn’t mind that he’s not normal. When it comes from someone he’s come to like and see as a friend it really hurts and confuses him. 

He didn’t freak out when Leon mentioned his teeth, because he’s just Leon. Leon just seemed to accept it and Raihan actually sees Leon as a friend. Not only that, his sharp teeth came from his father. Even if Lance’s teeth aren’t as sharp as his. 

  
  
  


Sonia was becoming a friend too. Raihan likes her as well. Even to go as far as to test her every time he visits. Raihan doesn’t have many human friends. Lance tries to take care of him. Iris isn’t normal but she’s more normal than him and Drayden is just like Lance. Raihan knows and clicks more with pokemon than humans so it shouldn’t bother him. (It does).

He feels like it shouldn’t bother him, but for some reason, he feels like this panic is familiar but when he tries to pin it to memory his head hurts. 

The thing is-

The thing is Raihan doesn’t care that he’s not normal. (He does). He doesn’t care that he can’t remember (He really does). He doesn’t care that he could smell the fear coming off Sonia and how she basically ran home.

(He really really does.)  
  


That night he goes to sleep buried under the weight of many blankets and Flygon. He has that dream again. 

~~~~~~

“He hasn’t come today?” 

“Nah. I’m getting worried.” 

Daisy looks at her eldest as he dries the dishes. He’s frowning. 

She hums before rinsing a plate then hands it to him. If she were being honest she is a bit worried about the boy Leon picked up one day. The two seemed to click together instantly. 

Seeing Leon come home one day looking a bit off caused her to worry. Not only that, he seemed to have less energy lately.   
  


He had explained what happened with Raihan and Sonia. To be honest, she didn’t know how to respond. 

Raihan has been over their house plenty of times but she doesn’t know much about the boy. Only what Leon tells her however the situation did a bit peculiar. 

  
  


“How’s Sonia?” 

Leon sighs, “She was freaked out, but I think she’s okay. I’m not sure if she’ll want to hang or not. I asked her yesterday and today and she said she was helping Professor.” He shrugged before putting another dish in the cabinet. 

Daisy hums before wiping her hands dry with a dishtowel. She ruffles his hair, “I’m sure they’ll come around. How about we watch some telly and make some cocoa? It’s the time of the year when it gets cold out yeah?” 

Leon doesn’t give a verbal answer and instead nods to gather the ingredients.

~~~~~~

  
  


Raihan spends the next few days in the house. 

It’s a bit foggy and sometimes there are skips in time but that’s fine. He’s got Flygon and Trapinch, it’s fine. 

So he tidies up, cleans up the dust and sweeps the floors. He cleans the fireplace because it’s getting cold out and the three of them are weak to the cold. 

When he does go outside, it’s around midday, where the sun is highest and when it’s warm. He takes Flygon out to go for a flight. 

Raihan has no destination in his frazzled mind so he doses on her back, feeling the sunlight on himself. He startles awake when she lands in a field of green with a huff. She wiggles her back, feeling impatient at how long it's taking him to climb off. He grumbles and places Trapinch in the hood of his jacket, she seemed a bit tired as well. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He yawns and his jaw pops at the action. Turning his head to look around he asks, “Where are we?” 

The answer he received came from Flygon’s stomach and Raihan snorts. If she wanted to hunt he wasn’t going to stop her, but she needs to make it quick before the temperature starts decreasing. 

So Raihan and Trapinch lay in the grass as she stalks off. Raihan stares at the clouds as Trapinch settles on his chest. 

He doesn’t realize he dozed off until something pokes his cheek. 

Well more like someone. 

He opens his eyes to see a little boy, with a straw hat on his head.

“Is that your Flygon eating our Wooloo?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short I know. Sorry about that but I had to get it out. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the kids seem out of character but you know, this is basically a fic where one kid isn't normal so yeah.   
> Also the reactions, I'm pretty sure if a child were to get stalked by a pokemon the size of a Flygon (not to mention this Flygon is bigger than normal because of reasons) they'd be terrified. 
> 
> I've always noticed, in pokemon anime. Pokemon are like pets that you know? I guess because it's marketed towards children? In the manga they are vicious as hell and I tend to lean more towards the vicious side of things. 
> 
> Example one: Flygon being a predator because she has two children to look after. So of course she hunts and stalks. She's also going to be doing some fighting so yeah. 
> 
> I just want to explore pokemon not being peachy all the time you know? Because I'm pretty sure in real life those things can end the human race if they wanted, tall grass or not. 
> 
> Another note: I really wanted Lance in the chapter but I think I'll hold off on that. I think I'll write a short chapter about their relationship too. I've read some fics about Lance being a father and he's not a bad one but he's not good either. I want him to be wholesome (prolly not gonna happen tho-oop). 
> 
> That you all for reading this far if you did. 
> 
> Come yell at me on instagram: @Kharmarty and Twitter:@CharnelleMartin. I draw too and I've been wanting to draw some pictures for this fic.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol chapter here.

Raihan doesn’t hesitate to place two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. It startles the other child. 

The child actually lets out a yell when Flygon descends on top of Raihan. The boy had not moved from his position from lying on the grass as the alerted pokemon sniffed him over. 

“Mum,” Raihan presses the palm of his hand against her snout to push her away and she gives him some space. He looks her over and doesn’t see any sign that she’s eaten a pokemon. Then again he doesn’t know how long he was dozing off for. 

He turned back to the other boy, who had distanced himself as soon as the pokemon came into view. 

“Sorry, didn’t know this was an owned field.” 

The boy is still staring and Raihan inwardly cringes as he stands. Trapinch becomes restless in the hood of his jacket and he coos at her to calm down. 

“That’s,” The boy blinks before shaking his head, “Be happy that my pa wasn’t here to see it. Just uh, don’t do it again…?” 

The boy doesn’t take his eyes off of Flygon but Riahan nods anyway. He mentally berates himself as he climbs on her back, wrapping his arms around her neck. She huffs down at the boy before letting out a low noise. 

“I’ll make sure it doesn’. Sorry again.” 

They take off before the boy responds. 

~~~~~

As they get closer to Hammerlock, Raihan catches a scent in the air. Flygon must’ve caught it too because she doubles her speed. Raihan holds on tight and squeezes Trapinch to his chest with a relieved sigh. 

It always amazes him how fast Lance can get into Galar. To this day Raihan has no idea how his human does it, but that doesn’t matter. 

Raihan is off Flygon before she’s even on the ground, landing in a way that doesn’t strain his legs and feet and takes off running. Flygon barrels straight into the waiting Dragonite by Lance’s side as the man meets him halfway. 

Trapinch makes a noise as she’s squished between them. Raihan tries to hold his strength back and not dig his nails into his human. 

Lance is winded, but that’s it. The man ignores the dragon-like growls and noises from the pokemon off to the side and focuses on the whelp in his arms. 

Raihan makes another noise and Lance decides to bring him inside. Not at all caring that he has to pick up the skinny boy to do so. He trusts Dragonite and Flygon to behave themselves. 

He’s thankful that he managed to get here before Raihan. He was able to get a fire going and some food. It’s obvious that the teen was only using the house to sleep in. Raihan always preferred to be outside. However winter was around the corner and it still bothered the older man at the small signs of life in the house. 

“Han,” the boy shifts in his arms but says nothing more, “I have to finish making lunch.”

From between them Trapinch makes another small noise before Raihan releases him in favor of following him to the kitchen. That’s fine.

~~~~~~   
  


Leon starts his journey in a week. 

Tomorrow will be a month since Raihan flew away without a single word. 

Some part of Leon wonders if his friend is alright. He checks up on Sonia every other day, and she has started to go back outside and take notes as he trains Charmander. If she can’t come out, he spends time helping her grandmother or staying at home to help his mum with Hop. 

He also wonders if Raihan has someone at home. 

The other boy didn’t talk about his family at all. Leon wanted to ask plenty of times, but he never had the courage. 

He’s brought out of his thoughts when Sonia sits down next to him in the grass. She doesn’t say anything, just watches Charmander and Bulbasaur play some ways ahead of him. 

“I was scared.” 

It startles him and he looks at her with a questioning gaze. 

She keeps her eyes forward, “I mean, I was- Y’know, but I keep going over it in my head.” She bites her lip. 

It’s the first time she’s talked about the little accident. 

“I know he would never hurt me, I think. It’s just something about him-ugh.” She places her head in her hands. Leon doesn’t know what to do. 

“I do feel a bit guilty- about just running away.” Her voice is muffled by her hands. She takes a deep breath before wiping her face. “But I still feel kind of scared. Like I want to know if he’s okay but- it was just a bit unsettling…” 

Leon gets it- kind of. 

Who wouldn’t be scared of a pokemon that big? 

She takes another deep breath before standing,” I asked my Nan if I could have a go at the league too.” 

Leon perks up, “Really? What she say?” 

“She says I can,” She smiles, “I think she also said it cause you were going as well.” Leon hums. 

“When are you leaving?” 

“Next week, Monday. It’ll give me a head start.” It’s also so he can take his time traveling just in case he gets lost but she doesn’t need to know that. 

“Alright.” She nods to herself, ponytail bobbing. “Maybe we’ll meet ‘im on the road.” She adds, taking note of Leon’s mood. 

Leon nods himself, “Hopefully.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
